A whole new high school again!
by xx love Bella Cullen xx
Summary: Breaking dawn the end- you wanted more you got more. This story is a carry on from Breaking dawn but with a little twist. Obviously this won't be as good as stephanie could make it but i hope you enjoy it. xax
1. Chapter 1

LUKE _chapter 1_

It was like the first time only scarier, Edward had promised he'd help me but I was beginning to think that it wouldn't be enough. It was now seven and Edward was waiting downstairs for me. "Come on, you've had all night to get ready," he laughed as he said it. Just at that moment I walked down the stairs in my new navy jumper and black skirt. Even though I was only going to school, it's not like I'd never been before, it felt weird as I was technically dead and craving for human blood. I wondered how I'd do spending a day with humans as I was used to a house full of vampires and the one exception Jacob Black. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I found myself being wished luck while Edward dragged me out of the door. "Aren't we riding with everyone else today?" I asked.

"Not today, they're taking Emmet's jeep."

"O," I said sheepishly as I slouched into my seat.

"Looking forward to your first day?" he asked after a long silence.

"Yes I suppose I am," I lied as he still can't read my mind.

"You don't sound convincing."

"O, Just a bit worried," I said trying to end the conversation.

"Well there's no need to worry I'm here, you know that."

"Yes, I Know." He sneaked a smile as we were approaching _Longdendale High School_. England was a great place to come as some of Jacob's family lives here and it's well known for it's rain. We drove into the car park (in the shiny Volvo) which was full of people chatting or playing football.

"Welcome," a young woman said looking straight passed me towards Edward. "Hello," he began "I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella, Isabella Cullen. The rest of my family are on their way."

"Ok, Will you both please follow me?" She asked gazing into Edwards eyes. We walked along a narrow corridor and up a flight of stairs until we came to a classroom at the end of yet another small corridor. "Here we are," she stated "Just wait one moment please." Meanwhile Alice and the family were making their way to the corridor which stood. As the women came out with a young boy, Alice turned up with Jasper, Emmet and Rose. "Right, this is Luke and he's going to be your guide for today."

"Hi," his warm friendly voice said "Would you like to follow me and I'll take you to your first class." We walked up some more stairs and to the left. We entered the Science corridor. "First on the right," Luke said and we all walked into class.


	2. Chapter 2

Shocking Truth _chapter 2_

The morning passed slowly, Luke took us to every class and introduced us (which got quite annoying) so everyone knew who we were. Despite that fact lunch went by ok. We went into lunch and sat in the far corner of the canteen and kept to ourselves. Luke was determined to sit with us but we managed to lead him away. It's best for everyone if he doesn't hang out with us. So our lunch hour passed with ease. German was last lesson. That dragged on. I was sat with a girl called Hannah. She was so sweet but she smelt too good. All lesson I sat there, Edward watching me with his dark evil eyes. Alice was jumping all the way through I bet poor Hannah was so confused. I was relieved when the bell rang, the day was finally over.

As we walked out of the door Luke was there to meet us. "How was your first day?" he asked. I took a moment to think of what to say but there was no need, Alice replied, "It was fine thanks, you've been a great help, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure will," he agreed and with that we were off.

At the Volvo Emmet and Edward were fighting over who was the fittest girl, Alice and Jasper we getting all loved up and Rose as usual was giving me the evils. "Come on Edward," I said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"One minute," he said in a hard tone.

"Now please."

"Ok, ok what's the rush? Is it that time if the month," he laughed stepping into the car. I followed on. "Beat you back," he yelled out of the car window as he sped off at 100mph.

"Holly crow, what's the rush?" I said feeling uncomfortable yet again.

"I thought you wanted to get back home, plus Emmet's fast." There was another awkward silence. Then Edward spoke. "How was your first day?"

"It was ok, Hannah, the sweet girl, was a bit too friendly though. At one point I thought she'd be my tea."

"You did very well," he said seriously even though I was trying to make a joke. "Remember we're not in on Wednesday."

"Why," I asked not really knowing what he was on about.

"It's going to be sunny."

"O, I see and that was the end of the conversation until we got home.

Edward bet Emmet home as I predicted but Emmet wasn't as happy about it as we were. As soon as I got home I ran into the house to find Renesmee sat on the sofa watching TV. She didn't even notice I had entered the room. Renesmee was now 15 and everyday she got closer to dying. We all, including Jacob, want to give her everything she could wish for but it is impossible especially as she only has approximately a few months left. Scarier it gets everyday but we will never give up on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Crash Landing _Chapter 3_

Jacob turned his head and saw I was there. Edward had upstairs and Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen. "Hello," I said to Jacob.

"Hi," he replied "How was your day?"

"Fine, how's Renesmee been?"

"Nessie's been great."

"What have I told you, we agreed she's called Renesmee, when I'm around a least." I moaned as I was getting annoyed.

"Ok, ok," said Jacob "sorry."

"You should be."I snarled.

"Hello mum," said Renesmee joining into the conversation.

"Hi darling, how's your day been?" I asked. Renesmee doesn't go to school because she grows up so quickly people are bound to know we're different.

"It's been good," she said "I've played chess, went for a run with Jacob and now I'm watching Desperate House Wives."

"Sound's fun, do you want to come hunting with us on Wednesday, it's going to be sunny so I thought we'd go plus I think your dad needs it."

"Shaw it sounds great."

***********

That night was great the wind was blowing and the rain was pouring down. You could hear the thunder crash and see the lightning flash. I couldn't wait to get out there and play.

"Edward, Edward, are you coming?" Bella yelled from the front door.

"One second, get in the car," I said packing my bag with baseball balls. When I reached the shiny silver Volvo I realised that only Jacob was there. "Where are the others," I questioned as I can't read his mind.

"O, um, Emmet took his jeep with Rose, Esme and Carlisle and Bella took her new car with Alice and Jasper."

"O," I said felling a bit annoyed. I knew Renesmee was on her way as she has a NORMAL mind. "Are you ready dad," she asked as she stepped out of the house dressed in her lovely Blue tracksuit. "Sure am," I replied and we drove off to the field by the lake.

When we arrived most of the pitch was set up and the teams had been decided. 'Me, Emmet, Bella, Jacob and Alice VS Carlisle, Rose, Jasper, Renesmee and Esme.' As quick as a flash of lightning the rest of the pitch was set up and the game began.

***********

This was the first time for me, Jacob and Renesmee. I was feeling a little nervous as I knew this was a tough game. Edward was first up, a crash of thunder roared over the pitch as Edward swung forward and smacked the ball way into the distant forest. Edward sped off round the pitch and then the next minute he was free. "Next batter," was called. I stood there in shock, this was such a fast game, and how was I ever going to keep up. I stood forward, bat in hand. "Go mum," I heard Renesmee shout, that gave me all the comfort I needed. SMACK! The ball flew into the air, way into the forest. I sped round the pitch; I could see the last base approaching. I kept running, I couldn't control my feet. THUD! I fell to the ground, feet in the air. SMACK! My head crashed against the grass and then BANG! I fell flat onto the wet, muddy ground. My head was throbbing, I regained consciousness; everyone was stood over me. "Bella, are you ok?" my husband's warm gentle voice said.

"I'm, I, I, I'm, fine," I said trying to sit up.

"Alice get her arm," I heard Edward say. I rose from the ground with Edward and Alice by my side. "Now you sit down there and enjoy the game," Alice said in her sweet voice.

"You'll be ok," Edward reassured.

"Mum," I heard faintly from the other side of the pitch but I was too weak to shout back.

The game went on. Renesmee got a few points for our team, so did the others. Then it was half time. Edward came to check on me then and I told him I was fine, which I was, and apologised for the whole thing. He insisted it wasn't my fault and I hate it when he does that. "Come on guys," Emmet yelled "Let's do this thing!"

"We won, we won, we won," Emmet yelled as morning was approaching. "We won, we won, we won." I was feeling much better but jasper and Alice still wouldn't let me drive. We got into my black R8 and sped off. We got back at 6 which only gave us an hour to get ready and of course Edward was in the bathroom. I finally got in a 6:45, got washed really quick and stuffed my school uniform on. I ran out to the shiny Volvo where Edward sat. I climbed in. What was today going to bring?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – It was only supposed to be another boring day of school.

We arrived, just like yesterday, in the shinny Volvo. It was now 7:30 and school started in half an hour. Alice and Jasper went to explore the school's grounds, Rose and Emmet sat outside the schools entrance where as me and Edward went and sat in the school library where we found Hannah (the girl I sit with in German.) She smiled as we took a seat in the far corner of the room. I smiled back. She sat on a brown chair reading to herself. Me and Edward took the book 'Wuthering heights' and sat in silence for the 30 minutes. First bell rang and the corridors soon filled up with people. In the distance we saw Luke with Alice and Jasper; rose and Emmet were behind, so was Hannah. As we turned on to, what was known to us now as our corridor, we soon realized that Hannah was in our tutor.

Mrs Horsefield sat us down and began to take the register. "Hi there," a small voice said from the left of me. I turned my head. "I'm William, better known as Will and you are?"

"O, I'm Bella, Bella Cullen. Nice to meet you."

"Bella hey, nice name."

"Why thank you." I was beginning to like Will.

"SILENCE," Mrs Horsefield yelled, "Silence," she repeated. Then the bell rang. Luke met us outside the door. "Good morning," he said "Would you like me to take you to your Maths room?"

"Yes please," I replied to the scared young boy. We walked a bit before he spoke. "Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rose, you are in this classroom. Bella, Edward and I are next door; meet you here after the lesson."

"Thank you." This time Alice spoke, "We will." We walked into a small room with double seated tables. "Good Morning," Mr Rush said in his rough masculine tone. I was seated at the front of the room with Hannah, Edward and Luke sat behind. "Today," sir began "We will be studying algebra." We had to do some text book work; I found it quite easy. I was wondering how Alice and everyone were getting on when Hannah said, "Are you enjoying it here?"

I took a moment to think and then replied, "Yes, everyone seems very nice."

"Good, well if you need any help I'll be around ok."

"Thank you," I said. Not long after that the bell rang. "I'll see you in German," Hannah's voice seemed calmed yet suspicious.

English was next on the agenda. I sat on a table with Hannah and Nick who were like a thing and a loud boy named Joseph. We were studying Anne Frank's diary which I had read 5 times already so I found it hard to stay focused. I didn't really talk to anyone but they all seemed genuinely friendly. At break Hannah and nick wanted to show us around the school so we let them. The sports hall was massive and I was getting worried about having to do P.E. We all walked up to art together and sat round a big rectangular desk. We were drawing trees happily until ... I smelt the Blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -_ The rest of another bloody school day._

My head rose, my fist tightened, I could feel my head spinning. I looked in the north direction to find Will stood there with blood dripping from his finger. "Will, will, are you ok?" I could hear being shouted across the room.

I felt weak. I wanted to pounce forward and suck the lovely warm, wet blood from inside him. I could taste it, all soft and delicious inside mouth.

I looked round to find Alison lying in a heap on the floor. She looked just like me, all pale and scary.

The smell was getting stronger; I could see Alice shaking and Edward staring at me. Jasper seemed to be ok and Rose and Emmett seemed completely ok with the situation. Suddenly jasper rose from his seat and carefully walked towards the door. Alice followed gracefully. Will was now in front of me, I could smell it-so strong. I clung onto my chair.

"Are you alright?" Hannah asked.

"Am fine" I replied "I just don't like blood"

"Oh well, in that case, follow me"

We walked outside and sat by the toilets meanwhile Alison was lying on the floor.

*********EPOV*********

I walked over to her, she was so fragile. Will was already there, dripping blood over her lovely clean school uniform.

I caught a whiff of blood, I swallowed hard.

"Edward, help me sit her up" he said and I did so.

"I think you should get that looked at, I'll take care of Alison," I said.

"It's ok" he replied

"Well if she wakes up and sees blood then god knows what will happen!" I said, in a bit of a harsh tone.

Finally he went, but I made sure (as he said) that I looked after Alison. I was glad I could breathe; well you know what I mean. Wills blood was really making me thirsty. Alison decided to wake up just as he left.

*****BPOV******

I was feeling much better, so decided to walk back into class. Alison was still pale but she looked much better, id only seen Alison once in tutor, she sat next to will. I was lucky in tutor as no-one sat beside me.

"Are you ok?" I asked Alison as I walked back to my seat.

"I'm fine thanks, shouldn't I be asking you that question?" she joked.

Obviously everyone in this room knew that I had walked out of the room. Then I noticed jasper and Alice had returned to the room. A smile approached on Jasper's face. Will came back then, with a bandage round his finger.

"Hello" he said "just to let you know, be careful with craft knifes" he joked.

"Are you ok?" Me, Alison and Hannah all asked.

"I'm just as normal as I was before" he said smirking at the panic in our faces "just a bit sore, I've been through a window before" he smiled as Alison "oohhed" and "aawwed"

The bell rang and everyone packed away. We all walked slowly to music where we met Jess. By the time we got there everyone had heard enough from will about how brave he was.

Mrs Waters (the music teacher) told us there was going to be a special performance in today's lesson.

We all took our seats, Will decided to sit next to me and Hannah and Alison on the other table. I could still smell Will's blood stronger than usual. Jess began to sing, her voice so peaceful and soft; amazing to listen to. I think even Will enjoyed it.

At the end of Music Jess came over to us. She knew Alison.

I had kind of joined a nice circle of friends: Lauren a bit of a rude girl but a good laugh, Katie the smart one who's in all the top sets, Hannah who was lovely and funny but still smelt a bit too good and Alison who seemed to know a few people. Jess seemed like a nice person.

It was now lunch and as usual it was raining. There was hardly anybody outside accept some guys playing football. I instantly recognized Joe and Nick from English.

Alison pointed out the others. I remembered James who I had seen yesterday up in Science and I think there were George, Bobby and Chris.

I decided to stay inside but Hannah and Alison wanted to go outside. Jess stayed in music and Katie and Lauren stayed with me. Edward decided to join us. Will went to an art club and I DID tell him to be careful.

When we went into lunch Lauren and Katie went to sit with their other mates so I went and sat with my family. They all looked at me weird.

"Bella what did I say? Don't make lots of new friends." Rose said glaring with her evil red eyes.

"Look I can do what I want." I replied "I can control myself."

Alice smiled, she was on my side.

"I think she's got a point." Edward said but Rose didn't agree.

"Stop it," I said "It's doing no harm."I left it at that and walked to tutor. Rose glared at me all the way through tutor.

Will didn't say much, actually no-one did. History was good; I sat with Hannah, Nick and Will. We were doing about World War II. Will was making funny, yet stupid remarks and Nick just had to join in. Edward, Alice, Jasper and a girl called Livy just starred at us like we were insane. Rose watched me but I didn't care. Alison was sat on with Luke on the next table. He kept asking about Rose – We think he has a thing for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 _What a night!_

I got home. It was about 5. Edward went and sat in the living and as usual I picked up the post. Bills, bills, more bill, oh what's this? 'Longdendale Talent Show' it read in big bold blue letters. 'Sunday the 6th September. All are welcome' it continued. "Bella, got any post for me," Emmet yelled.

"Urm, hang on a minute." 'Winners receive £1,000. Hope to see you all there.' 'Guys quick, come here."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked. It was Alice who spoke.

"Oh. It's finally arrived."

"What has?"

"The Talent Show leaflet."

"The what?"

"Look read it," I said and Rose took it off me.

"Wow guys, we could win £1,000," Rose screamed with excitement.

"Like we need it!" Emmet said. "We already have 5 cars, a big house and money. What more do you want?"

"FUN, fun is what I want, I want fun," Rose demanded.

"Well if that's what you wanted you should have just asked," Emmet laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Rose yelled getting annoyed. "I want to have a laugh and just chill. What's the harm in that?" She said as she stumped off. Emmet went to follow her but Edward stopped him. "Let her have some time, Edward advised and Emmet sat down by the coffee table.

It wasn't long before Rosalie entered the room again. This time she was wearing a short skin tight dress with knee high boots. A Smile crept up Emmet's face. Rose walked steadily towards Emmet. Emmet's hands were shaking. Rose was approaching until she turned and went over to the front door. "I'm going out tonight, anyone coming?" Emmet's face dropped but no one seemed to be paying any attention to him, not even rose.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To town, to that party at high bridge."

"Oh wait then, we'll come." Edward replied on behalf of us all which Alice didn't seem to like.

"It's a horrible run down place there, I'm surprised it's still in business." Alice snarled which was very unlike her.

"Come on," Edward said. "Get ready."

"What you can't be serious, you'll all get hammered and we're going hunting tomorrow. Besides I don't want to go." Alice said hardly breathing. But since we don't have to why bother.

"Sack you guys then, but I'm going."

"No, wait. Just hang on a minute and I'll be on my way."

"Look Edward, I don't need a body guard." Rose said.

"Rose," Bella yelled. "I'll come too. It will be a laugh."

"I'll come too," Emmet said. "Just give us a second to get ready."

"OK, but be quick. It starts at 10." She said sounding impatient.

"Oh,"Bella said. "Look after Renessmee."

"We will." said Alice and Jasper.

************* Rose's P.O.V

Bella came walking down the stairs followed by Edward and then Emmet. "Come on you guys," I said. "Bella and Edward take the R8 and me and Emmet will take my car."

The sound of the R8's engine woke me up. I was just so annoyed. Why did Emmet not care about me anymore? Why was he always making fun of me? Coming up with stupid jokes? Why is he coming to this party? Just to wind me up?

"Oi," Emmet said. "Are we going or not."

"Yes, sorry." And we were off.

At the party there was a lot of people from school, although I couldn't say I recognized a lot of them myself but Bella just strolled over to a guy called Will and was joined by a couple and a girl with brown hair and was quite tall. Bella seemed quite happy although she was being insensible hanging around with all these humans.

Edward and Emmet had cleared off to the bar and left me all alone but not for long. I thought he would have been here, but not this early. His lovely think light brown hair shone in the light and his clear blue eyes sparkled like the stars. He wasn't my type but he was walking over. The hottest boy in school was walking over to me. I felt special and wanted. Ashley was coming to me. Omg!!!!

"Hi," Rose he said in his sweet voice.

"Oh, hi Ashley, I didn't expect to see you here so early."

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh no, you didn't."

"Well in that case, would you care to dance?" I looked over towards Emmet. One dance wouldn't hurt would it? "Yes," I replied not taking my eye off Emmet. His soft gentle hand's touched my back, his warm chest grew near and his charming smile never left the sight of my eye. Until...

************ B.P.O.V

SMASH! All the windows folded in and the roof started to shake. Bits of roof came crashing down.

!NICK, ALISON, NICK, HANNAH, WILL, OMG, SCREAMS, ALISON, WILL, HANNAH!

The ground was shaking. I ran. I just ran. Edward grabbed me by the arm. Rose came rushing past but Emmet was nowhere in sight.

********** narration.P.O.V

"Alice, Alice, ALICE! What's up?" Jasper was yelling. "Emmet Rose, No. Don't, don't do it. Leave it. ROSE!" Alice was screaming. Alice, Alice, stop shouting. What's up? Alice ALICE......

"Emmet, Rose DON'T go back in there, Emmet, Rose." Edward bellowed.

"We have to. Alison and Will are still in there" Rose explained.

"Please don't go back in there," Bella called.

"We won't be long; we're vampires for god sake."

...............................................................................................................

"Hannah, are you ok?" Nick asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Nick, I'm scared. Alison and Will are still in there."

"I know, but trust me it will be ok."

"How do you know?" Hannah asked with tears running down her face.

"I just do." He said as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

...............................................................................................................

"Bella, Bella," Edward shouted. "Come here."

"EDWARD," she called as she gave him a big hug. Edward looked into her eyes and said. "It will be ok, trust me."

_Trust me, trust me. Everything is going to be ok. Just trust me. _

*********** Emmet's.P.O.V

"Help, help, we're down here." I could hear her screaming.

"Where are you?" I called and all I could hear was my echo. I tried again, "Where are you?" I called it echoed again. Suddenly a load of rocks came tumbling down. Rose screamed. "Stop," I shouted out to Rose. "She's down here." We climbed down.

"Hello," Rose said in her gentle voice. "You must be Alison."

"Yes," she sobbed hardly breathing. "It's Will. The bar came crashing down on top of him and I can't move it."

"Rose," I said. "Take Alison back I'll sort this out."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill!"

Once Alison was out of the way and since Will was unconscious, I just grabbed hold of the bar and lifted it off him with ease. He WAS breathing, phew. Now he's still unconscious, I thought, I'm going to chance it and I sped off towards the other end of the hall. I slowed down to a human pace as we neared the door and the crowd turned to hysterics as we walked through the wooden archway.

"You did it," Rose called as she wrapped her arm's tightly around my body. I pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You are," I yelled. "You are, you were all over that guy tonight."

"Emmet," she said in such a soft tone. "I'm sorry; I thought you didn't care anymore."

"Of course I care and I'm sorry for making you feel that way."We hugged and made up.

"Come on you guys," Edward called. "Alice will be worried, it's 5am and we're supposed to be going hunting."


End file.
